


You are like the sun in my darkest clouds

by Flustered_fangirl



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flustered_fangirl/pseuds/Flustered_fangirl
Summary: Richie has been having a really hard week and Eddie is there to comfort him.





	You are like the sun in my darkest clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it. And sorry I am not very good at writing summaries or tagging.

When you can't look on the bright side, I will be sitting in the dark with you~ Mad Hatter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie was having a Very bad week. He had been beaten up by Henry Bowers once again, lost his contacts so he has to wear his glasses which he hates and had even managed to get himself a detention for an inappropriate joke. He was in a very low mood.

  He hadn't spoken to his friends all week. Eddie had texted him a few times asking him if he wanted to come over but he had just kept giving excuses. He knew Eddie was probably worried about him but he was in such a bad mood that he honestly didn't care.

  His detention dragged by for what felt like hours. He spent the time doing his homework and then just sat staring at the clock hands tick until he was released. It was a chilly day near the end of Autumn and he pulled his sweater tighter around him. The last thing he needed was a cold.

  When he got home he went straight up to his room after telling his mum he was home. He flopped back on his bed thoroughly exhausted and feeling miserable. He considered texting Eddie to see if he wanted to come over for a while but he was pretty certain Eddie was probably mad at him for being so distant all week. He sighed and finally decided to get out his phone and text Eddie to apologize when he was distracted by a noise. A noise from outside his window...

  "Eddie?" he said as he opened the window. "Hey Richie," Eddie replied with a slight smile. Eddie was stuck in the tree that reached over to his window and if he wasn't scared that Eddie would fall out and hurt himself, he would be laughing. "Are you going to stand there gawking or help me?" Eddie asked and Richie snapped into action.

  "Ok, move your right arm carefully and grab that branch there -Yes that one - and then grab the one beside it with your left hand and pull yourself on up," he ordered and talked him through it as Eddie was starting to look very shakey. As soon as he was within arms reach, he grabbed him and yanked him in to the safety of Richies room and his arms.

  Eddie was still shaking and Richie wasn't sure if it was from being stuck in the tree or from the cold. His lips had gone slightly blue. "What in the hell were you doing in the tree?" he asked as he grabbed a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around Eddie's shoulders. "Climbing it obviously," Eddie replied with a small smile. "If that was you climbing then we seriously need to consider signing you up for some climbing classes," he snorted and sat back down on the bed, "but seriously. Why didn't you just use the front door? Mum would have let you in."

  "Yeah, but I just..." Eddie responded as he sat down heavily beside Richie on the bed," I know you had detention today and I wanted to surprise you until I got stuck in the damn tree. And this week you have been making up the stupidest excuses and don't even think about fucking denying it." Richie looked down awkwardly and attempted to avoid Eddie's gaze." I knew you were mad at me for that, "he said sadly," I was going to text you to to apologize today but then you turned up. I'm sorry, Eds." He dared to glance at him and met Eddie's steady gaze.

  "I'm not mad at you Richie but I want to know why you were acting so weird. It's not like you to refuse to come over and I was worried. I haven't done anything to annoy you, have I?" he asked worriedly. "No Eds, you haven't. I've just had a very long week," Richie said with a frown, " I know that is no excuse and that I was stupid." Eddie surprised him next by reaching over and taking his hand. "Do you wanna talk about it? " Eddie asked looking worried. Richie looked at him confused. "Do you want to tell me about your week? Get some things off your chest," he amended.

  "I don't want to bore you with my problems," Richie laughed bitterly and lay back on the bed. Eddie twisted around so he was facing him and their hands were still intertwined. "Hey, don't say that. Your problems would never bore me even if it was something as simple as having a sore ankle," Eddie said and held his hand tighter, "Come on, tell me what's going on." 'You can trust Eddie,' Richie thought to himself before sighing and sitting back up again.

  "Well, I got beat up by Henry fucking Bowers again for starters," he said bitterly, "and my mum and dad have been fighting quite alot this week. I lost my contacts and I have to wear these stupid glasses again and I hate them and you can imagine how happy my mum was at that. And let's not forget the detention." Eddie stared straight Into Richies eyes. " I swear one day that Henry is going to end up in jail, "Eddie states crossly," and I'm sorry about your mum and dad. I know how much you hate it when they fight. And I've always liked your glasses, " he admitted with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

  They had somehow gotten closer on the bed so that Richies legs were practically in Eddie's lap and Eddie reached up to tuck some of Richies hair behind his ear. They sat there staring at each other for what felt like an age before Richie suddenly leant forward and closed the gap between them. It was a soft and gentle kiss and Eddie sighed into it. Richie was cupping Eddie's cheek and Eddie's hands were on his shoulders. When they pulled away, they kept their faces close together.

  "Good news. My week has officially been made better," Richie whispered with a smile and Eddie smiled straight back. "And mine has been improved from okay to amazing," Eddie responded softly before wrapping his arms around Richie. Richie smiled into his shoulder and he felt far better than he had all week and the clouds around him had already started to lift.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Tell me what you thought or give me some constructive criticism <3


End file.
